Episodi di Due South - Due poliziotti a Chicago
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (1994 - 1995) * Duemila miglia a nord ovest (Pilot) * Willie e il ladro (Free Willie) * Un mestiere pericoloso (Diefenbaker's Day Off) * Un conto aperto (Manhunt) * Carne da macello (They Eat Horses, Don't They?) * Pizze e promesse (Pizzas and Promises) * Rapimento a Chinatown (Chinatown) * Vacanze a Chicago 1° parte (Chicago Holiday, Part 1) * Vacanze a Chicago 2° parte (Chicago Holiday, Part 2) * Due sbirri e un bambino (A Cop, a Mountie and a Baby) * La rapina di Natale (The Gift of the Wheelman) * Un bacio è sempre un bacio (You Must Remember This) * Un nome per uno sconosciuto (A Hawk and a Handsaw) * Occhio per occhio (An Eye For an Eye) * Un testimone scomodo (The Man Who Knew Too Little) * Il branco (The Wild Bunch) * Un amico d'infanzia (The Blue Line) * Vecchi rancori (The Deal) * Un difficile recupero (An Invitation to Romance) * Il sensitivo (Heaven and Earth) * Il segreto di Victoria 1° parte (Victoria's Secret, Part 1) * Il segreto di Victoria 2° parte (Victoria's Secret, Part 2) * Il ricatto (Letting Go) Seconda stagione (1995 - 1996) * Sopravvissuti (North) * La camera blindata (Vault) * La testimone(Witness) * Il momento della vendetta (Bird in the Hand) * La promessa (The Promise) * La maschera (Mask) * Irene (Juliet is Bleeding) * Un nuovo padrone di casa (One Good Man) * Summit a Chicago (The Edge) * Le galline dalle uova d'oro (We Are the Eggmen) * Gli alieni (Starman) * A qualcuno piace rosso (Some Like it Red) * La partita di basket (White Men Can't Jump to Conclusions) * Attentato al treno (All the Queen's Horses) * La ballerina (Body Language) * Il duello (The Duel) * Una situazione esplosiva (Red, White, or Blue) * Vuoto di memoria (Flashback) Terza stagione (1997 - 1998) * I piromani (Burning Down the House) * Eclissi (Eclipse) * Il testimone protetto (I Coulda Been a Defendant) * Strani compagni di letto (Strange Bedfellows) * Versioni discordanti (Seeing is Believing) * La cacciatrice di taglie (Bounty Hunter) * I pugni di Levon Jefferson (Mountie and Soul) * Norme in codice Nautilus (Spy vs. Spy) * Occultamento di prove (Dead Guy Running) * Due perfetti estranei (Perfect Strangers) * Un rifugio... diplomatico (Asylum) * La nave fantasma 1° parte (Mountie on the Bounty, Part 1) * La nave fantasma 2° parte (Mountie on the Bounty, Part 2) Quarta stagione (1998 - 1999) * Una tranquilla città di provincia (Doctor Longball) * Soldi facili (Easy Money) * L'eredità (A Likely Story) * La posta in palio (Odds) * L'uomo delle signore (The Ladies Man) * Magia bianca, magia nera (Mojo Rising) * La stella del country (Mountie Sings the Blues) * Un conto aperto 1° parte (Good for the Soul) * Eloise dei miracoli (Dead Men Don't Throw Rice) * Un conto aperto 2° parte (Say Amen) * Stagione di caccia (Hunting Season) * Fraser contro il boss (Call of the Wild, Part 1) * Morte apparente (Call of the Wild, Part 2) Due South - Due poliziotti a Chicago